Por tras dos olhos azuis
by MiaH Canyo
Summary: Draco se ve apaixonado por Gina, mas seu orgulho, sua sede de poder impedem de se aproximar dela.


**Essa foi uma tentativa inútil de fazer uma songfic.**

**Não me culpem, pq essa música com certeza é bastante D/G na minha opinião e, como sempre, foi em um momento horrível da minha inútil vida.( Leiam mesmo assim, ok?**

_Ninguém sabe o que é _

_Ser o homem ruim. _

_Ser o homem triste. _

_Atrás de olhos azuis. _

Sentia-se tão só... E não tinha coragem de pedir companhia, era um Malfoy, e tinha orgulho disso.

E o que impedia de contar para as pessoas que no fundo ele não era assim tão mal era o destino que seu pai decidira, antes mesmo dele nascer.

Iria ser um comensal. Isso não se podia mudar.

Todos o temeriam, todos respeitariam o que ele terá que dizer e isso ele queria, mas não de uma forma tão...tão brutal...

E, passava dias inteiros olhando aquele trio; vendo a verdadeira amizade que entre eles existia e tinha inveja.

Mas, foi no final de seu sexto ano que "descobrira" uma certa pessoa.

Uma pessoa diferente de todos que ele conhecia, a parte corajosa e boa que ele não tinha, Virgínia Weasley.

_E ninguém sabe o que é. _

_Ser odiado. _

_Ser enfraquecido só com mentiras_.

Ele sabia que nunca teria chances e que o que valia não era a aparência, e sim o caráter.

Ela o odiava por tudo que ele tinha feito desde então. E ele não a culpava; mas também não se arrependia. E, no final, qualquer coisa valia para deixar o babaca do Potter em maus lençóis...

E, como ela em seu pensamento, ele caminhava distraído até ouvir alguém chorar.

"Seja quem for e de que casa for, vou rir da cara de quem está chorando.", pensou antes de ver que era ela. E depois que a viu, não conseguiu simplesmente sair dali.

Ela olhou para ele e sem motivo ou razão o abraçou forte.

- Weasley... – foi tudo que conseguiu dizer, ele estava feliz por estar com ela.

- Malfoy... – ela disse timidamente.

E, como se não pudesse se conter, a beijou.

E foi sem dúvida o melhor beijo que já deu.

Mas, certas coisas não mudam...

_Mas meus sonhos não são vazios. _

_Como meu consciente parece ser. _

_Eu tenho só horas, sozinho. _

_Meu amor é vingativo _

_Isso nunca é de graça_.

- Como assim não dá mais? – perguntou Gina com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

- Não dá. Você é uma Weasley, deveria saber que se me envolvi com você foi por diversão. Nunca falei que queria algo realmente sério. – disse Draco em um tom frio.

- Você me usou? – perguntou ela com a voz fraca.

- Sim. – respondeu ele sem olhar pra ela.

- Eu não posso acreditar que tudo o que agente viveu foi mentira! – Gina gritou e depois saiu correndo, chorando.

_Ninguém sabe o que é. _

_Sentir este sentimento. _

_Como eu faço, e eu o culpo!_

Naquele dia não quis falar com ninguém, se isolou e a noite, quando todos dormiam, ele chorou.

Estava confuso e depois daquele beijo nada seria como antes, e ele a culpava por ter sido idiota o suficiente de ter correspondido ao beijo. E em seu íntimo uma guerra de sentimentos novos e antigos estava traçada.

Ele, que antes a odiava, passou a ama-la.

_Ninguém mastiga. _

_Na raiva. _

_Nenhuma da minha aflição e dor. _

_Posso mostrar. _

E passou o resto do ano tentando esquece-la. Tentando ignorar seus olhares, suas súplicas.

E para ele seria um alívio o final de tudo aquilo e em breve ficaria longe de sua presença, mesmo que só por alguns meses...

Ele não sabia, mas em algum lugar ela também sofria com esses novos sentimentos...

_Ninguém sabe o que é _

_Ser maltratado, ser derrotado. _

_Atrás de olhos azuis. _

Todos os conheciam como o garoto malvado, sem coração.

E ele nunca passara disso.

Sofria calado sua frustração por nunca ter jogado melhor quadribol do que o Perfeito. Garoto. Que. Sobreviveu. Potter. Babaca.

E, que todos sabiam que ele próprio se sentia assim...Tão derrotado.

Era assim a sua vida. Eram assim seus sonhos. Era assim que sempre fora desde então.

E ele poderia mudar aquilo?

Ele não sabia...

_Ninguém sabe dizer. _

_Se eles estão arrependidos e não se preocupam. _

_Eu não estou contando mentiras._

Ele, Draco Malfoy nunca tentou mudar. Achava que ser daquele jeito impedia as pessoas de o conhecerem melhor, de conhecerem o verdadeiro Draco. Independentemente do seu sobrenome...

Não demorou muito para que as férias tivessem acabado, ele voltara e se sentia cada vez mais só.

Ele tinha pessoas que riam das piadas, riam das suas palavras, mas não tinha amigos...

Nunca tivera.

_Ninguém sabe o que é _

_Ser o homem ruim _

_Ser o homem triste _

Atrás de olhos azuis

E, cinco anos depois, ele continuava assim.

Continuava o mesmo Draco Malfoy.

O mesmo solitário com medo de se relacionar, o mesmo garoto malvado que hoje mata pessoas e faz com que suas vítimas sofram.

Já matara muitas pessoas.

E nunca tivera problemas quanto a isso.

Até que teve de matar uma certa mulher ruiva. De olhos tristes não por saber que morreria em breve, mas por saber que seria morta pelo único homem que realmente amou.

**FIM. **

N/A: Aqui quem fala é a Mari, ou simplesmente Guinevere; a autora desse lixo sem tamanho.

Não é falsa modéstia, apenas a cruel realidade.

Essa é minha primeira songfic, não estou esperando reviews, pois eu sei que está horrível. Mas se vier, serão muito bem aceitos.

Estou trabalhando como uma louca em outra fanfic, Fora dos Planos...E tenho tido problemas com os capítulos.

É que o terceiro capítulo não aparece, e isso está me deixando muito irritada.

Eu adoro D/G. Isso é óbvio...Mas eu queria muito dizer o que penso sobre os dois:

Ele é o cara mal. Ela é a mocinha chorona, que tem medo do futuro.

Sei que nunca vai acontecer algo entre eles, mas não custa nada sonhar, não é mesmo?

Eles se atraem pelo perigo, buscam novas sensações, sentem desejo...Enfim, a química perfeita.

Apesar dos inúmeros defeitos, Draco consegue conquistar Gina, uma garota meiga, que as vezes pode ter uma personalidade putamente difícil.

É por isso que eu amo D/G, pq eles não são perfeitos e conseguem se entender com tantas diferenças.

É triste eu sei...Mas o fim dessa songfic é simplesmente o que aconteceria com o casal caso um dia eles tivessem um caso.

De maneira nenhuma eu quero que ela morra; mas ele é malvado como a MiaH. Por isso eu chorei tanto quando terminei de escrever.

Por que eu sei que eles NUNCA vão ficar juntos, pq ele naturalmente se tornará um comensal, porque ele não terá nada a ver com a Gina, porque ou ele será morto, preso ou seguirá o mesmo caminho que o Snape (passando para o lado bom bem mais tarde).

MiaH: Nunca vi uma nota de autora tão grande O.O

Eu só continuo a escrever fanfics de Draco & Gina, por que eu sou uma eterna sonhadora, gosto deles juntos. Para mim, um sem o outro não tem a menos graça.

Harry & Gina? Juro que vomito só de pensar na idéia. Hermione & Rony? Isso é óbvio, por isso não vejo muita graça neles. Harry & Hermione? Credo! Pausa para vomitar o almoço.

Draco & Gina? Soa perigoso, impossível e romântico, há coisa mais perfeita que uma deliciosa aventura? Eu acho que não.

MiaH: Está na hora de dar tchau!

Agora só me resta pedir uma coisa para o papai do céu: Que não deixe a titia JK fazer com que o Draco ou a Gina morram, pq Harry Potter sem Draco ou sem Gina, não é Harry Potter.

MiaH: Uma coisinha importante: a música dessa songfic é naturalmente Behind blue eyes, do Limp Bizkit. Estava com preguiça de colocar a música em ingles e só coloquei a tradução mesmo. :P

Mari: É, e vale lembrar que até hoje não consegui nenhuma beta : Por isso...

MiaH: Não reparem nos erros de português.

Até a próxima o/


End file.
